


Voltron Angst Week 18-25

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disease, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Injury, Nightmares, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: This is for the Voltron Angst Week on Tumblr





	1. Day 1-Homesickness

Lance was smiling trying to get through training so he could go back to his room and sulk.

An empty feeling filled the pit of his stomach uncomfortably, as he chatted and worked together with his teammates smoothly. It reminded him of being part of family, which made him smile to think about about…but it also made him miss his own family more.

He missed his mother’s warm embrace and his father looking on at him with a proud expression on his face. Even missing wrestling with his siblings.

Sparing with the others felt like that but…it just wasn’t the same.

He wonders how long it’s been since he’s seen them, and if they miss him…probably he left so abruptly without explanation.

Lance feels distracted and like times slowed down…giving Keith the perfect opportunity to attack pinning him,” Ow.” He grunts, underneath the smaller boy, whom currently is holding him to the ground.

Keith releases him after that,” It’s your own fault for being distracted.” He grinned teasing Lance a little, trying to hide his underlying worry,” What’s got you so distracted anyway?”

Lance grinned rubbing his neck sheepishly,” Guess I just got a bit caught up in my own thoughts.” He chuckled, knowing it wasn’t completely a lie,” Hey I think I’m going to call it quits early, that okay?” He asked, his heart not really in it now.

Keith nodded.” Sure, take some time to clear your head, we’ll try again tomorrow.” He told the other boy, knowing that something was truly bothering him.  
“Thanks Keith.” He smiled before heading back to his own room to lay down and sort things out.

~

It was now later at night and Lance was feeling more homesick than earlier. He wished that he had just stayed with Keith, at least he would have something to take his mind off his homesickness.

Now he was just alone in his room with his thoughts, trying not to drown in them.

He really should be going to dinner, otherwise he’d start worrying people, but in all honesty, he didn’t have an appetite. Someone would come looking for him soon though if he didn’t at least attend dinner.

Speak of the devil, someone knocked on his door just as he started getting up. Taking a moment to breath and compose himself he called out to the person,” Come in.”  
His voice was a little shaky, hopefully it wasn’t noticeable.

Lance was a bit shocked when he caught sight of the person, expecting Hunk or Shiro, even on the off chance Pidge. 

But here was Keith standing there awkward shifting as if he didn’t even know why he was there,” You weren’t at dinner so I brought you some food.” He said and sure enough he was holding a plate of food.

Lance nodded, patting the spot next to him letting him know that it was okay if he wanted to sit down.

Keith shuffled in taking a seat next to Lance, handing over the plate of food to the Blue paladin.

Lance at it knowing he had to keep eating despite not having the appetite, that it was for the best to keep up his strength.

However, it didn’t make it easier with Keith staring at him intently,” The foods good.” He said, not sure what he wanted. Keith nodded but continued his staring looking like he wanted to say something but was too nervous.

Lance sighed not in the mood for this,” Look if you have something to say just say it, and stop staring at me it’s weird.”

Keith flushed red looking down at his feet, as if the words he need were down there and he didn’t know how to gather them. After a long awkward silence, Keith spoke,”  
Lance you know if something bothering you that you can tell us...,” He took a deep breath,” You can tell me, I’ll listen…”

Lance was taken aback; did it really worry him so much that something was bothering him. It must because here he was telling him this. He took a deep breath through his nose letting it out of his mouth,” I know Keith thanks…” He continued,” I’m just…a little homesick.” Lance finally told him, worried that Keith would think it was stupid.

“Oh…” Well it was better than mockery, “Well I don’t really understand completely, but I kind of understand.” Keith said, looking like he was thinking hard about something.

Dread sank into the pit of Lance’s stomach as he remembered, Keith didn’t really have a home, and he felt sad, at least he had a home to miss,” I’m sorry I should have brought it up, it was inconsiderate of me.” He said trying to back track not wanting to make Keith feel uncomfortable.

Keith shook his head,” No it’s fine, I guess I kind of understand.” He said pausing collecting his thoughts,” I miss my parents sometimes…I don’t remember them very well but I know they were kind people.” He explained to Lance.

Lance never thought of it like that,” Really?” He didn’t think Keith knew his parents.

Keith nodded,” Yeah so shouldn’t feel bad about missing your family, because it’s just a natural thing to miss.” He said, wanting Lance to feel like his feeling were valid, and that he could come talk to him about it.

It helped, Lance felt a little better talking to Keith about this,” Thanks, I know that couldn’t have been easy.” He said, glad that Keith had shared this with him feeling closer to the other boy. 

Keith nodded,” Your welcome, I’m glad you feel a little better.” He said getting up,” Well it’s getting late, I should head off to bed.”  
Lance nodded waving him off, watching Keith leave,” You know if you ever feel sad, you can come talk to me too.” He said, watching his back tense a little before relaxing.

“I know.” He said without turning around, leaving the room with a big smile on his face.


	2. Day 2- Failure/Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feeling insecure about his galra heritage and an unexpected person helping him through it.

Keith hated the way the others looked at him when he told them he was Galra.

It was like he had failed them in some way that he didn’t understand, and he didn’t like it. Worst of all he couldn’t stand the way Allura looked at him.

The others seemed indifferent to the matter, Hunk even making a couple of jokes to lighten the mood…but Allure… made him feel like he was a problem that needed to be erased. 

It hurt because it felt like he was finally getting to be comfortable around her and now she was giving him the cold shoulder. He couldn’t even gain the courage to ask if the healing pods would affect his DNA differently, forgoing them to take care of his injuries himself.

It was painful and difficult to do on his own, but necessary as it mean he would have to ask anyone to help him.  
Once finished sloppily taking care of his wounds he slunk off to his room, to rest and hopefully not have to deal with anything for the rest of the night.

~

Keith woke up a little later feeling groggy and sore, not quite sure exactly what woke him.

He hadn’t even remembered falling asleep, closing his eyes once more only to hear someone knock on his door. ‘That must have been what woke him,’ He thought to himself sitting up in his bed, calling out to whomever was on the other side of the door,” Come in.” He said, waiting.

The door slid open a to reveal Hunk, not exactly whom Keith was expecting but he’d accept it,” Hey you didn’t show up to dinner.” He smiled warmly,” Figured you be hungry so I brought you some up.” He said, holding a plate of food that looked appetizing making Keith stomach grumble. 

Hunk laughed, not out of meanness but still Keith flushed pink,” Guess I was right.” He said, hand the other boy the plate, watching him eat hungrily. 

He made sure to be extra careful with Keith’s newfound DNA not wanting to make the other boy sick, so he made something safe for him to eat.  
Hunk took the empty plate when he was finished awkwardly sitting on Keith’s bed next to him,” …So how are you doing?” He asked, not quite sure what to say.

Keith shrugged,” …Okay, I guess.” He really wasn’t okay, he was still feeling a bit insecure about the whole being part Galra thing, but he couldn’t bother Hunk with that, it would be asking too much of the other boy. 

Hunk nodded,” …So the Galra things still bothering you then.” Hunk felt like it was obvious, there was nothing else to make Keith feel uncomfortable other than that.

Still the very statement of this seemed to make Keith wilt a little, looking uncomfortable,” …A little.” He finally answered being honest, since he didn’t want to lie to Hunk, after he had been so nice bringing him food and all.

Hunk pulled Keith into a hug, not being able to stop himself, Keith just looked so distraught and like he needed some comfort.

Keith felt ashamed, he wanted to pull away and brush it all off, he should be able to handle this by himself, he shouldn’t need anyone… but being cared for was just too nice and it was just too much for him.

Keith burst into tears, stressed out and miserable not wanting to deal with this alone anymore. He was scared and didn’t know how to handle any of this.

Hunk just shushed him, rubbing his back, letting his friend just cry, knowing that he needed to let of his stress, waiting for Keith to calm down.  
Once he did he release the other boy letting him pull away still sniffling from his tears,” I’m sorry I shouldn’t be bother you.” He said looking down at his feet avoiding Hunks gaze.

Hunk shook his head having Keith look him in the eye,” It’s no trouble you need someone to help you through this and I don’t mind doing it.” He said getting serious,”   
Don’t ever be ashamed for feeling upset.” 

Keith nodded, wiping his eyes, mumbling,” Mkay.” Laying down exhausted from crying, facing away from the other boy.

Hunk rubbed Keith’s back, soothing him a little knowing the other boy could use some TLC,” Keith I know we’re not the closest of friend but if just know you can always come to me if somethings upsetting you.” 

Keith tensed a little before nodding. 

Hunk smiled continuing to rub the red paladin’s back, lulling him into a comfortable slumber, before quietly leaving the boy to rest in peace.


End file.
